<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rumour in the Right Direction by GeminiMercedes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431209">A Rumour in the Right Direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMercedes/pseuds/GeminiMercedes'>GeminiMercedes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Declaration of Love, Exes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Guy-Am-I/Michellee, Guy-Am-I/Sam-I-Am, GuyxSam, M/M, Matchmaking, Nervousness, News Media, Post-Canon, Press and Tabloids, geah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMercedes/pseuds/GeminiMercedes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a rumour about her best friends hits the street, Michellee decides to do her part to make it a reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Am I/Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rumour in the Right Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I recently watched Green Eggs and Ham on Netflix and FELL IN LOVE!! I truly recommend it to anyone who wants to watch something funny and family friendly. I totally ship Guy and Sam (as the show and the Netflix video on youtube does?) and wanted to write some fanfiction about them as soon as I could. I heard a season two is in the works and I'm so excited! </p>
<p>For those reading "Always in a Rush", I'm still working on that story and plan to finish it, regardless of how long it takes. I definitely want to see that one through, stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michellee considered herself to be a woman of practicality, discipline, and logic. It had served her well since having her daughter, E.B., and she made it a point to remain above some of the random minutiae life liked to throw at her. This all went out the window one morning when her neighbour tipped her off about a particular piece of gossip. </p>
<p>It was a brisk Monday morning, meaning she needed to throw more than a cardigan over her shoulders as she headed out. That also meant E.B. would have to do the same, and she barely caught the child as she raced for the door. </p>
<p>“Mom, we’re going to be late!“ she’d called out, leaning away as Michellee helped her into a plum coloured bubble jacket. </p>
<p>“Now, now,” Michellee mused, “we’ll be fine. I don’t want you to catch a cold because we’re in a rush.” </p>
<p>“Fine, but c’mon,” E.B. groaned, tying up her shoes in a hurry as she headed out the door. Michellee couldn’t help but smile as she watched her. </p>
<p>Sixth grade had only just started for her little one, but immediately, E.B. had taken an interest in her classes and extracurricular activities. It made her proud to see her daughter so involved in her education. She was expressing herself in a number of ways and every since their adventure to Meepville, Michellee had been doing her best to encourage her creative endeavours. Easing up on her usually strict approach had become easier with time, but E.B. was still young and needed guidance. <em> That </em> wouldn’t change anytime soon. </p>
<p>Dismissing that thought, she followed E.B. to her car, securing the numerous locks adorning her front door as she did (one could never be too careful). Her neighbour, Rose, was raking leaves into a brown paper bag and Michellee made a note to do the same that evening when she returned home. Autumn had shown up so quickly. She waved to Rose as she walked towards her bubble-wrapped car, smiling when she returned the gesture. </p>
<p>“How’s it hanging, Michellee?” Rose asked, stopping to lean on her rake as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Oh, can’t complain,” Michellee replied, clicking her car remote to unlock her vehicle. “This new job is fascinating! Part of me wishes I’d started there sooner.”  </p>
<p>After quitting her bean counting job, she’d started working at an art museum as a project manager. It mixed the logic and precision she needed in a day job with the creative passion that she hadn’t expected to get back. She fit like a glove in the role and she really had her daughter to thank for the leap of faith she’d taken. </p>
<p>“I’m happy to hear that. You deserve it, you know?” </p>
<p>“Why thank you, Rose,” Michellee replied, bringing a hand up to the string of pearls she constantly adorned. “What have you been up to?” </p>
<p>At this point, E.B. had turned on the radio so she figured she had a minute to spare. </p>
<p>“Well other than this,” Rose replied, gesturing to pile of leaves she’d raked, “I was thinking about your friends.” </p>
<p>Michellee raised an eyebrow. The comment struck her as odd and Rose’s tone seemed to imply something sinister. </p>
<p>“My…friends?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, those Sam I-Am and Guy Am-I fellows,” Rose explained. </p>
<p>“Oh, well what about them?” Michellee asked, suddenly perturbed with the way Rose was withholding information. “They can’t still be on wanted posters, right? I was told those were all removed weeks ago.” </p>
<p>“Oh no, nothing like that,” Rose said, shaking her head. “It’s more to do with what the tabloids are saying about their <em> friendship </em>.” </p>
<p>Okay, now Michellee knew something was up. It had to be a slow news day if the media was nitpicking a friendship, of all things. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but feel defensive and an anger welled up inside her before she could stop it. </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, their friendship is as real as it gets. I’d go far as to say it’s one of the best!” She exclaimed, leaning forward to point her finger in the air. </p>
<p>It was way too early to be as animated as she probably was, but the indignation she felt on her friends behalf was a bit much to bear. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure! They must be,” Rose replied, looking almost gleeful at how this exchange was going. </p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Michellee spat. </p>
<p>“Well, the news on the street is that they were together the whole time.” </p>
<p>It took a second for Michellee to fully register what Rose had just said. Her neighbour didn’t seem to mind. She turned back to rake the remaining leaves, as if she hadn’t just dropped a figurative anvil on her unassuming neighbour’s head. </p>
<p>The neighbour in question was still reeling from the news, but knew she had to say <em> something </em> in defence of her friends. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the retort she’d had in mind was interrupted by her daughter knocking on the driver’s side window and giving her a look that said they were <em> definitely </em> late. </p>
<p>It was as if time had stopped for moment before speeding back up again. She hadn’t expected that. </p>
<p>Fumbling with the door handle, she shot a glare at Rose as she got into her car. Rose only laughed, waving as she did. </p>
<p>“Look it up!” she yelled as they drove off. </p>
<p>“What was that about?” E.B. asked slowly. Michellee, gripping the wheel like it was trying to slip away, sat up and blinked. Turning to E.B., she gave her daughter the most genuine smile she could muster before turning back to the wheel. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry dear, it’s nothing your mother won’t get to the bottom of.” </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>For the first time since starting her new job, Michellee felt the day drag. Partly due to the news she’d received from Rose and the additional gossip her co-workers were whispering about. Apparently, the news of Sam and Guy’s romantic relationship wasn’t exactly hot off the press. People had been talking about it for at least a week or so, she’d just been out of the loop. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but wonder if cutting most of her cable channels had been a factor in thus. Sure, she didn’t want E.B. being influenced by most of the incessant drabble the television world seemed to idealize, but now it left her at a huge disadvantage when it came to her closest friends. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, since she’d been publicized with Sam and Guy more than once, most of her colleagues expected her to have the inside scoop. She didn’t, and said as much, but she wouldn’t have said anything if she’d known anyway. She couldn’t confirm something she didn’t know and she wasn’t one to gossip to begin with. </p>
<p>She tried to keep her temper bottled up, though it was hard when the gossip found it’s way into team meetings and lunchroom conversations. She wondered if she’d have to make eating at her desk a new habit in order to keep her sanity. </p>
<p>By the end of her shift, she felt tired and irritated, barking out gruff good byes to anyone unfortunate enough to pass her as she left the museum. She couldn’t help it, there were only so many questions and indirect comments she could stomach when they were referring to people she considered family. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath as she stepped into her car, she decided to do something she swore never to do. </p>
<p>Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Guy’s number and pressed the speaker phone option. Placing the phone on the dashboard (in a spot it wouldn’t fly off of), she started her car and drove out of the parking lot. </p>
<p>Initially a phone call while driving? At the top of her “never to do” list. However, desperate times called for desperate measures and she wanted to get to the bottom of this before she had to endure another day like today. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Guy’s voice eventually drawled through the phone. </p>
<p>“Hello, my dear friend,” Michellee replied with a smile, finding it hard to resist when the familiarity and sound of her friend’s voice naturally brought her joy. </p>
<p>“Michellee? Are you driving?”</p>
<p>“I am, actually,” she scoffed. Any other time, she might have laughed at the shock in his voice. “I had to talk to you about something urgent.” </p>
<p>“Please tell me it’s not what I think it is…” she could tell he was wincing on the other end. </p>
<p>“Well, news <em>has </em> been getting around,” she said with a shrug, acting as if said news hadn’t been bothering her all day. </p>
<p>“You know it’s not true, right?” he replied timidly, something she wasn’t used to him doing. </p>
<p>“Well, partly,” she said, biting her lip. </p>
<p>“What does <em> that </em> mean?” Guy asked gruffly. Michellee held back a smile, <em> there </em> was the man she knew. </p>
<p>“Guy, you know we’ve had this talk. You know what <em> that </em> means,” she replied, standing her ground. </p>
<p>It was no secret to Michellee that Guy cared for Sam in more than a platonic sense. He’d told her sk when they’d broken up. It been her happiest break up, since she wanted to see her friend (and ex) happy with someone who he truly cared about. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Guy had made little to no progress since then when it came to pursuing Sam. It bothered Michellee, but she found herself unable to say much. She wasn’t great at dealing with feelings herself, and she understood why Guy was struggling to express his. Sam was his first real friend. Losing him would be devastating. And while Michellee had a feeling Sam would reciprocate <em> any </em> feelings Guy admitted to having for him, she knew it would take more than that to get the stubborn inventor to make a move. </p>
<p>“This whole thing is just embarrassing. I wish it would all just go away,” Guy groaned. Michellee sighed. </p>
<p>“But do you really? What does Sam think about all of this?” she asked. </p>
<p>“He thinks it’s hilarious, which only makes it worse.” </p>
<p>“But that’s because he doesn’t know how you actually feel,” Michellee pointed out. </p>
<p>“Still, it’s not making me want to confess anymore than I already did.” </p>
<p>“That’s fair. Though, I’m not opposed to you doing so anyway.”</p>
<p>She could tell that riled him up because he held back a curse or two before responding. </p>
<p>“What did I just-“ </p>
<p>“Hear me out,” she interrupted. “Maybe this is the universe’s way of pushing you towards doing it. </p>
<p>“You have got to be kidding me…”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but maybe I’m not. The response has been mostly positive, wouldn’t you say? The world isn’t perfect, but it’s progressing none the less,” Michellee explained, turning onto her street. </p>
<p>Before Guy could respond (and let her know she was spewing nonsense), she continued. “Tell you what? How about we all go out this week? E.B. would love to see the both of you and it could serve as a welcome break for you.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Guy grumbled. Michellee smirked, knowing he’d never deny her a request like that. </p>
<p>“Perfect, I’ll text you the details. E.B. is teaching me how to be a little more tech-savvy.” </p>
<p>“You could use all the help you can get,” Guy replied, his tone regaining it’s mirth. Michellee giggled as she pulled into her driveway. </p>
<p>“Ha-ha,” she replied sarcastically. “We can’t all be ahead of the technological wave like you, mister inventor.” </p>
<p>They shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes and Michellee couldn’t help but smile at her phone after hanging up. </p>
<p>She was rooting for her friends but understood that they had to figure things out in their own time. But if she could gently push them in the right direction, she would do exactly that. </p>
<p>If it also gave her something to throw in Rose’s face, well, that was just a bonus.  </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Luckily for Michellee, the trampoline park was relatively empty on Wednesdays. She wouldn’t usually allow E.B. to partake in something like this on a school night, but she knew her daughter would appreciate the time away from her homework. She still made her complete half of it before they left, however. </p>
<p>“Surprised you’re letting her come here,” Guy mentioned as they walked in. Michellee crossed her arms over her chest. </p>
<p>“A month ago, I probably wouldn’t have,” she admitted with a smile. “But I’ll have you know she’s wearing a ton of protective gear under that outfit.”  </p>
<p>“Oh ho,” Guy said with a laugh. “I’m surprised she isn’t wearing a helmet as well.” </p>
<p>“Company policy, no helmets allowed,” Michellee sighed, rolling her eyes. It seemed like a pretty stupid policy to her. </p>
<p>“And how could they go and do that?” Guy replied sarcastically as they took a seat on a nearby bench to watch Sam and E.B. bounce around. </p>
<p>“Something about no outside equipment,” Michelle explained. “I took it to mean no equipment they could <em> see </em>.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you could have hid it under a hoodie.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but the longer I took, the more I wondered if we’d ever make it here.” </p>
<p>The two shared a laugh and clapped at a somersault Sam did from one of mat to another. </p>
<p>“Sure he won’t teach your daughter that?” Guy asked teasingly. </p>
<p>“Hopefully not,” Michellee replied lightly, though she did rub her neck nervously as she did. “I trust that he’ll keep her safe.”</p>
<p>“You seem to trust the news as well,” Guy mumbled. </p>
<p>“Oh, please,” Michellee hissed, turning to him. “You confirmed <em> that </em> for me already. That’s why we didn’t work out.” </p>
<p>“But you kept that a secret, and I appreciated it,” Guy replied, giving her a small smile. Michellee sighed but returned the smile with one of her own. </p>
<p>“I did because I thought you’d <em> let him know </em> ,” she replied, her voice dropping down to a whisper. She probably didn’t have to, Sam was still laughing with E.B. on the trampolines, but she was never one to take <em> too </em> many risks. </p>
<p>“I was planning to,” Guy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“I’m sure you were.” </p>
<p>“But time got away from me.”</p>
<p>“It always does…” </p>
<p>“What do you purpose I do then?” Guy asked, a skeptic expression resting comfortably on his face. Michellee had definitely seen <em> that </em> look before. </p>
<p>“I’m not good at this kind of stuff,” she admitted, rubbing the back of neck and fluffing her hair as she did. “But maybe, just talk to him? You know how Sam is, I can’t imagine him caring about you any less.” </p>
<p>“Maybe not,” Guy humoured, “but it wouldn’t be the same. I can’t risk losing him, not again…” </p>
<p>The memory of what he was referring to sat heavily between them. Michellee struggled to think of how to respond to that. </p>
<p>Still, she was a persistent woman. She wasn’t going to just give up. </p>
<p>“Sam isn’t like that,” she started, standing up as she did so. “You both have this unexplainable connection that I think is a lot more mutual then you want to believe.” </p>
<p>Before Guy had a chance to respond, she was walking towards the myriad of trampolines in front of them. Sam and E.B. turned to look at her as she approached. They all stared in shock as she slipped out of the purple heels she had adorned for the evening and stepped past the line between solid floor and trampoline. Her bare foot touched the black, rubbery material and she pressed into it before pulling back. </p>
<p>Ignoring the rather loud gasp that Sam let out, she brought her other foot over and looked down pensively. Lifting a finger to her chin, she took a moment to think before bending <em> slightly </em> to jump on the reactive material. </p>
<p>She didn’t go high by any means, but the jump lifted her enough to cause her pearl necklace to pass in front of her face. </p>
<p>“Wow,” she said as she returned to the ground, wobbling slightly as she caught her balance. </p>
<p>“Mom!” E.B. yelled, causing Michellee to look up. “That was awesome, are you going to join us?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Aha, no dear,” Michellee replied, trying not to act as if that hadn’t shaken up her nerves. “Just wanted to tell you to take a break so we could grab some food.” </p>
<p>Turning back to give Guy a look, she continued. “I also wanted to give something <em> new </em> a chance.” </p>
<p>The eye roll Guy responded with was enough for her to feel as if she’d accomplished something here. </p>
<p>And that would have to be enough, for now. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>The following Monday, Michellee was surprised to see a new headline (on the news app E.B. had installed on her phone to keep her in the “know”) about some celebrity couple in Meepville involved in a marketing scheme gone wrong. She wasn’t familiar with the names, but couldn’t help but feel a bit disheartened. </p>
<p>As hard as it had been on Guy to have the media broadcasting a romantic relationship between him and Sam, Michellee had hoped it would have been the push he needed to confess his feelings. While she’d faced a bit of the frenzy herself, she would do it again if it meant her friends would find happiness. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like that was going to happen since the media had found a new couple to harass and question. </p>
<p>Waiting for E.B. to get ready for school, she leaned against the wall in her hallway and sighed. It shouldn’t have disappointed her as much as it did, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t see Guy making a move any time soon, and she wondered if such an opportunity would fall into his lap again. It didn’t help that he could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be. </p>
<p>Deciding she would just have to let things play out the way they were meant to, she pushed away from the wall and headed towards her front door. </p>
<p>She was about to call for E.B. when her phone vibrated. Looking down at it, she stared in surprise at a notification alerting her of a text from Guy. Thinking it to be a snide remark about the latest headline, she opened it to see it was anything but. </p>
<p><em> “I gave something new a chance and it worked. Thanks for the push,” </em>the message read. </p>
<p>Michellee read it over a few times before smiling brightly. Part of her wanted to jump for joy but the rational side took over as she shook her head and laughed. <em> Men </em>. </p>
<p>“Mom, what’s got you so happy?” E.B. asked, appearing beside her. Michellee turned to her, the smile never leaving her face. </p>
<p>“Oh nothing, dear. Are you ready to go?” </p>
<p>“Yes, mom.”</p>
<p>“Did you remember to brush your teeth?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>, mom,” E.B. groaned, heading out the door. </p>
<p>Michellee watched her walk out before turning back to her phone. Plans to meet up were already formulating in her mind. She couldn’t wait to hang out with her new favourite couple. </p>
<p>Grabbing her keys from a hook by the door, she stepped out into the lovely day ahead of her. </p>
<p>She would have to invite them over for dinner soon, if only to see the look on Rose’s face when she did. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you are safe and healthy, wherever you are during these unprecedented times!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>